


Jar of Emotions

by Jaffacake1793



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffacake1793/pseuds/Jaffacake1793
Summary: Marinette opened her eyes blinking, to find Chat Noir's face. Trying to sit up she groaned. What the hell had happened in the time she was out? And why was Chat covered in bruises?





	Jar of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is going to be my first continuous fanfiction, so sorry if it's short!

Marinette opened her eyes blinking, to find Chat Noir's face. Trying to sit up she groaned. What the hellhad happened in the time she was out? And why was Chat covered in bruises?

It had all happened within 48 hours. 8:45AM. She woke up with a start. She was going to be late. Again. Frantically thrusting her clothes on, she made her way around her room preparing. She was certainly not having luck that day. Slamming open the bakery door, she dashed across the road, only to be soaked by a car as she reached the pavement. Just wonderful. She tiptoed her way into her classroom, and trudged up the steps to the back, only to be tripped by Chloe, and plummet her damp face to the floor, turning all eyes to her slumped body. Picking herself up, she continued to her seat. She was used to the hateful speech scribbled on her desk by now, but the words still poked at her like a needle. She glanced up from her desk, just to look down again; Lila was way to close to Adrien for his comfort.What a brilliant day she was having.

The next jab at her was lunch. Lila was elaborately telling the class about how Ladybug had saved her in the previous Akuma, when she wasn't even there. Marinette considered transforming, and giving Lila a piece of her mind, but Adrien's words came back to her. Of course he would consider the liar's feelings and whether she would get akumatised, but not the girl who was his friend, who had been subjected to torment, threatened. Everyone chose Lila over the one they had known for years. She walked out of the canteen before things got worse. Lila followed. She closed the door to her cubicle, and broke. Floods of tears streamed down her face, cascading down to her lap. Tikki flew out of her bag, and tried to comfort her. Whilst she broke down, Lila slipped into the bathroom, chair in hand, and locked Marinette in. She smiled maliciously at the sight of the darkened butterfly fluttering past her. By the time Tikki noticed the Akuma, it was too late. It danced in front of Marinette for a split second, before dissolving into her earring."Divulger, I am Hawkmoth.Too many people lie, hide their true intentions. I can give you the power to expose them, as long as you take the jewels of the Ladybug and Black Cat. Do we have a deal?" Marinette's face screwed up in resistance before grinning. Today was the day Paris would fall. " Yes, Hawkmoth. " She embraced the darkness as it washed over her. Tikki flew away in horror as quickly as she could. She needed to find Chat Noir.


End file.
